leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS439
/ |title_ja=異次元決戦IX |title_ro=Different Dimension Battle IX |image=PS439.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=40 |number=439 |location=Distortion World Pokémon Association headquarters |prev_round=The Final Dimensional Duel VIII |next_round=The Final Dimensional Duel X }} / (Japanese: 異次元決戦IX Different Dimension Battle IX) is the 439th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot , and see , and respectively approach them from behind the Advanced level Grunt. Although they initially shield themselves, they then see that their Pokédexes, which they gave up at the Team Galactic HQ, have been returned to them. The Grunt refers back to his decision to quit Team Galactic, and redraws his account to suggest that the three Lake guardians convinced him to quit, as he remembered that the Pokédexes, which remained with the Grunt, were sacrificed for the Lake guardians' freedom. Suddenly, the Grunt is struck down from behind. Pearl looks behind to see that it is the same black shadow that knocked down his father, and the Grunt, being tended to by Platinum, replies that it is , who used to be owned by the woman that controlled his body. The Grunt claims that the woman released Darkrai into the Distortion World because it was too difficult to control. He remembers the nightmares it brought to Pokémon and humans wherever it went, and this statement is met with Charon's maniacal laugh. Charon claims that the Advanced level Grunt couldn't control Darkrai merely because of who he is: a Grunt. Ignoring his provocation of Diamond and Pearl, Charon brings out the machine that he used at the Spear Pillar, claiming that Darkrai is now his, and soon, all the legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh will be his as well. He calls out , which immediately throws itself against Diamond and Pearl, but fortunately, Reg pops out of Pearl's bag to shield the two comedians. The appearance of the two legends catches Giratina's attention; it flees from Volkner and Flint and flies past the platform where the female Stat Trainers are battling the other Team Galactic s. is picked up by one of Giratina's horns as it makes its way towards both and . Giratina eventually throws itself against Dialga and Palkia, attempting to strangle them again but the time and space lords retaliate. Meanwhile, moves away from to chase after Darkrai, while the Lake guardians help Reg fight both Giratina and Heatran. Charon marvels at the scene in front of him, and declares that every one of those that are fighting will be under his command. He is immediately met with resistance from Platinum, thus orders his to use , but Platinum's full team of six pop out to block the attack. Diamond and Pearl are relieved to see Platinum with a full team for once, but then notice how each member appears to be breathing more rapidly. Platinum remarks that her Pokédex gives a name for the condition. Meanwhile, back at the Sinnoh Pokémon Association headquarters, Platinum's mother Yanase Berlitz pays a visit after Daisy Oak informs her of a viral infection that spread from the nearby Pokémon Center. Bebe is confused that the two are talking excitedly about a viral infection. Yanase explains that the virus, known as the Pokérus, actually does benefit Pokémon. Major events * The Advanced level Grunt returns the stolen Pokédexes. * knocks out the Advanced level Grunt. * The Sinnoh and Mythical Pokémon begin fighting. * 's Pokémon are revealed to have caught Pokérus. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Volkner * * (flashback) * Mars * Saturn * Charon * Sird (flashback) * Daisy Oak * Mira * Cheryl * Marley * Advanced level Grunt * Bebe * Professor Yanase Berlitz * Eldritch (flashback) * Vijay (flashback) Pokémon * (Reg; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Volkner's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Mars's) * (Jupiter's) * ( ) * (Charon's) * (Charon's) * (Mira's) * (Cheryl's) * (Marley's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (flashback) * * * * * In other languages |ko= |vi = Quyết chiến ở chiều không gian khác IX - Virus có lợi }} de:Kapitel 439 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS439 it:PS439 zh:PS439